nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Dragalia Lost
Dragalia Lost is an action role-playing game for mobile devices. It is the first original mobile game by Nintendo and the first in their partnership with Cygames. It came out on September 27 in North America and certain parts of Asia. Gameplay The main gameplay is divided into missions. In a party of 4, the player defeats monsters in a dungeon and then faces a boss monster at the end of the dungeon. Dungeons also have traps that can hurt the party. The player moves by dragging their finger on the screen in the direction the player wants to move. The player can attack by tapping the screen. To dodge attacks (indicated by a red shape on the ground, the player swipes in the direction they want to dodge. To switch characters, the player touches the character portrait. Each character has a special move which the player can activate by tapping the icon next to the character portrait. With enough special energy, the player can transform the active character into a dragon and deal massive amounts of damage. All missions can be played in co-op in which the AI companions are played by real people The bosses are much stronger than the average enemy with several times the health. They also do much more varied attacks. Similar to Granblue Fantasy, the bosses have a mode bar which fills with damage taken. It will first go into Overdrive which means the boss will deal more damage but, when the bar is filled again, the boss will be stunned in Break which allows the player to wail on it with combos. Each character has a weapon type (that determines their combat style) and an element. They can also equip a Wyrmsprint and be bonded to dragon the player has. The enemies also have elements which have weaknesses and resistances. Plot Long ago, a man known as Alberius used the power of the six Greatwyrms to free the land from evil and found the country of Alberia. The current royal family of Alberia has the power to turn into dragons, and temporarily grant this power to their allies. The seventh heir to the throne, Euden, his twin sister Zethia, and their faerie friend Notte set out to forge a pact with a Greatwyrm. Chapter 1 Euden, Zethia, and Notte head out to forge a pact with the Greatwyrm, Midgardsormr. Along the way, they meet Elisanne, a paladin who is being attacked by an assassin, and Ranzal, a mercenary. At the climax of the story, Zethia is kidnapped by what appears to be a possessed version of their father, Aurelius. Euden fights Aurelius and transforms into Elysium, the Holywyrm, who is not one of the Greatwyrms. Despite this, he is unable to free Zethia. Euden successfully forms a pact with Midgardsormr, although a mysterious girl who resembles Zethia tells them not to. Euden also meets Cleo, who has been protecting the Halidom, a holy land. Euden and his allies decide to make the Halidom their base of operations. Chapter 2 Euden and the Halidom find out that Aurelius has renamed the kingdom to Dyrenell, which is the name of an evil empire from long ago. Euden meets Luca. He his sister Sarisse are Sylvans, a species of people with characteristics of rabbits. Euden comes into conflict with his brother Emile, the sixth heir. Emile made a pact with the Waterwyrm Mercury, but when she finds out Emile doesn't intend to hold up his part of the deal they made, she severs her pact with him and makes one with Euden. Chapter 3 Aurelius attempts to go to the volcano where Brunhilda, the Flamewyrm lives, so they can kill her. Euden and the Halidom find out about this, so they go to the volcano to stop him. They succeed in doing so, and Euden forges a pact with Brunhilda, who falls in love with Euden and decides to take on a human form. This human form is of Mym, a trusted advisor of Alberius. Chapter 4 Euden climbs up the mountain where the Lightwyrm Jupiter resides. He discovers that Emile is doing the same thing, and the brothers race up the mountain. Euden gets there first, and defeats Jupiter in combat, but Jupiter tells Euden that to forge a pact with him, he must kill Emile. Euden refuses, and Jupiter reveals that this was a part of the trial all along, and makes a pact with him. Chapter 5 The mysterious girl reappears and leads the Halidom to the ruins where Aurelius and Zethia are. They find out that Aurelius forged a pact with the Shadowwyrm Zodiark. Euden defeats Zodiark while the girl and Zethia attempt to exorcize Aurelius. It fails, Aurelius takes Zethia deeper into the ruins, and the girl disappears entirely. They find Aurelius and Zethia once again, engaged in combat. Euden attempts to help Zethia, but she instead attacks him. As it turns out, the Other, the being that had possessed Aurelius, had now possessed Zethia, as was its plan the whole time. Zethia attempts to kill Euden, but Aurelius jumps in the way. Zethia succeeds in opening the Flow Eternal, and escapes. Somehow, as Aurelius dies, he becomes one with Zodiark. Euden forges a pact with Zodiark, making him the one to have forged pacts with all five living Greatwyrms. Zethia declares herself Empress Zethia Auspex of the Nether, and takes over the kingdom. Chapter 6 Euden stays at the Halidom, helping any refugees that come through. He encounters his brother, Valyx. Valyx knows the empire is evil, but he stays out of loyalty. Valyx battles Euden, and questions him as to what exactly his purpose is. Euden does not know the answer until later. In the end, Euden declares the Halidom independent from Dyrenell, and declares it as New Alberia. Chapter 7 Euden and company go to the nearby Saint Lotier to try and form an alliance between it and New Alberia. Saint Lotier is ruled by Zacharias, who is also Ranzal's father. Ranzal left Saint Lotier a long time ago, and this is the first time he's been back. Zacharias decides to test Euden by sending him and his friends to fight off fiends that have been gathering nearby. They defeat the fiends, but notice Emile and Phares, another one of Euden's brothers. Phares is a researcher whose skin is partly dragon, making it extremely durable. Phares is the one who's been summoning fiends. After destroying Phare's machine, he congratulates them and declares that he is not, in fact, their enemy, and that he is declaring neutrality. Euden goes back to Saint Lotier where Ranzal agrees to stay there so the alliance can be formed, but Euden refuses, stating that Ranzal is an integral part of New Alberia. Zacharias, impressed by Euden's words, forms an alliance with New Alberia, but not before jokingly claiming that they're taking it over. Euden, Ranzal (who is now a lieutenant in Saint Lotier), and the others go home. Chapter 8 While Ranzal wants to march south on Sol Alberia, Euden wants to march north. Euden wants to march north because of two cities there, who are governed by his siblings. Valkaheim is governed by Leonidas and Chanzelia is governed by Chelle. Elisanne reports a disturbance that has occurred in Valkaheim of a mysterious person attacking an Ilia cathedral. When they get to the cathedral, they find that they have been followed by Alex, who accuses Elisanne of being a false paladyn. After Alex leaves, Elisanne informs the others of the Scrolls of Perdition. The Scrolls of Perdition claim that the evil god Morsayati is the kid of the goddess Ilia. Elisanne didn't believe them to be real, but many did, which is why she left the church. The group goes into the Foresaken Way, where some people have been hypnotized into entering. They rescue the believers from Alex. Suddenly, Leonidas appears with his army. Leonidas declares that he intends to claim Morsayati's power from himself. He also reveals that he has formed a pact with the Blazewyrm Mars. After the group follows Leonidas, he attacks them with Mars and flees, but Mym weakens his flames. Euden gets Cleo to heal Alex and asks Elisanne how she knows Alex. Alex explains that she was orphaned at a young age and that Elisanne brought her to the church. She also says that the bishop declared that people must worship Morsayati as they do Ilia. She then leaves to head back to Leonidas. The group follows her and confronts them. Alex prepares to fight Elisanne, but she and Euden are able to convince her to turn on Leonidas. Despite this, Leonidas is still able to summon part of Morsayati. He then summons a manticore to kill his brother, but Euden and the others kill it. When they confront Leonidas again, he has Mars attack them again. But Mym, inspired by Elisanne's kindness, responds with a stronger attack that forces Leonidas into retreat. Alex joins Euden's party. Meanwhile, Zethia ponders what Chelle will do. Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Development Dragalia Lost is the result of a partnership between Nintendo and Cygames. It also marked Nintendo buying 5% of Cygames' stock. The game was first revealed to the public via a trailer following Nintendo's April 2018 investor meeting. Soon after, an official twitter was launched teasing details about the characters in between the game's announcement and launch. The game had a Nintendo Direct detailing the game's systems on August 29, 2018. Reception According to Metacritic, Dragalia Lost gets a metascore of 69/100 on its iOS release.Dragalia Lost on iOS - Metacritic On whatoplay.com, this game receives an aggregate score of 8.78 on iOSDragalia Lost on iOS - whatoplay.com and 8.09 on its android release.Dragalia Lost on android - whatoplay.com Trivia References Category:2018 video games Category:Mobile games Category:Cygames games Category:Action role-playing games Category:Nintendo EPD games Category:Nintendo games